I Give You My Heart
by Azkadellio
Summary: One-shot for Jori on Valentine's Day. Don't know what to say without giving anything ideas.


**It's been a while, a few months or so at least, since I last wrote anything, and I have no excuse for it. Anyway, I wrote this, with some help from a friend, in time for Valentine's Day.**

**In this, _'Tori and Jade's Playdate'_ takes place later in the series than it did, and Beck and Jade never broke up during season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or any characters.**

**No POV**

Valentine's Day was fast approaching at Hollywood Arts, the holiday of course isn't like it is in other schools.

Most schools might set up decorations, but nothing compared to Hollywood Arts and more importantly the set design class who get monthly holiday assignments could do. The day before the most "romantic day of the year" after almost all the students and staff have gone home for the day, the set design class is set loose to decorate how they see fit.

The year before, as an extra credit assignment in her filmmaking class, Jade helped set up the locker hallways for Valentine's Day. Undoubtedly she got a good grade, her good mood ended on a sour note soon enough as it led to the break up between her long-time boyfriend Beck.

Apparently he wasn't too fond of how she was giving the holiday more attention than their relationship, he had tried to make the day special for them both only to be snubbed for most of the day, the bitter irony here was that Jade didn't even realize how her workaholic attempt to get a good grade got between her and Beck.

The one thing that was not out of the norm for Jade, was of course her dark outlook on life and how she basically made sure everyone knew that Valentine's Day was nothing more than a holiday meant for spend money on that 'special someone' pretty much killing the theme of 'love is in the air'.

Beck of course was not amused. "I can't handle your dark sense of humor anymore. It's too much." Those were his last words to Jade after school let out that day, making the break up official.

A whole year had passed, a few days before Valentine's Day, and Jade has seemingly gotten over the break up, no longer affected by the army of girls throwing themselves on Beck in the hallways or during lunch. Even getting to the point where she gives Beck a semi-friendly nod hello at times.

That shocked people less than what happened four months after the break up. During lunch, after most of everyone else has already gotten their lunch and started eating, a tired Jade walks to the group's usual table with a tray of food, sitting down a little too close to Tori for everyone that knew her not to be worried about the possibility of her planning something that may harm the Latina.

Jade payed them no mind and simply started eating, saying two words no one thought they'd ever hear from the black-clad Goth aimed at their friend . "Hey babe."

"Uhh mind repeating that?" A stunned Andre asked, staring at his best friend and her apparent girlfriend, looking between them with wide eyes, somethings everyone else in the group did as well.

"Repeat what Harris?" Jade snapped back, sending a brief glare his way before she started eating her lunch, clearly unaware of what she said and the can of worms she opened up.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori says as she tries to avoid the stares from their friends

"What?" She asks a short moment later after swallowing the bite she took and taking a sip of coffee to wash it down.

"You uh, just called me 'babe'." Tori informs, glancing across the table to Beck, who's simply staring at the new couple across from him. " In front of everyone."

"I what?" Jade asks, looking at her girlfriend . "Oh, crap on a stick." She says when she realizes what she let slip. "Surprise. We're dating."

For the next few minutes, the others (minus Tori) stare at the pale Goth with confusion, and in Beck's case, a small hint of concern. "How long has this been going on?" The Canadian asks, keeping his thoughts to himself as he looks at his ex.

"Uh, let's see, I think it's going to be two months tomorrow." Jade answers casually, doing the math in her head.

"Oh... Wait..." Beck said. "Was that around the time...?"

"When that Northridge bimbo girl with the C cups give you a lapdance during lunch?" She asks him, showing no anger at how many girls tried to get with him since they broke up. "Yeah."

"Which one? Isn't the bimbo C cups the Northridge look?" Andre asks, the first of their group of friends to shake themselves out of their confusion/surprise of the news.

"Probably ." Jade says, shrugging. "I wouldn't know.

"You better not." Tori muttered under her breath so only her girlfriend could hear, she didn't want to be seen as the jealous type in front of the others.

"Sooo." Cat says, staring at her friends. "Is this why you weren't able to hang out as much for the last few months?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Vega here made me watch rom-coms." Jade answers, shuddering at the memory.

"Only because you made me watch ALL the Saw movies the week before." Tori scowls. "That was not a good night."

"I beg to differ." The Thespian smirks. "I seem to remember someone holding onto me for dear life every time there was a scary scene and trust me, there were plenty."

"No doubt you loved that." Tori said with a blush.

"I did." She agreed. "Making you squirm is just as funny as making you blush."

"JADE!"

For the rest of lunch, the others question the unlikely couple about their relationship and when it was time to go back to class, Beck asks the one thing that everyone had in their minds but could muster the will to voice it, "How'd you two get together?"

"Told you he'd be the one to ask." Jade teased her girlfriend as they head for their lockers.

"Dang it." Tori said. "Now I owe you ten bucks."

"Or I could accept a kiss as payment." She grinned. "What say you Vega?"

"Umm, tempting." Tori said. "Very tempting."

"Well while you make up your mind I might as well come clean." Jade said as she turned to face their friends." As you guys know, I'm bi, I never had a reason to hide it and aim not going to start now."

"We know."

"Anyway that stupid playdate Sikowitz made us go on brought some feelings up that we kept buried deep down because Tori wasn't quite ready to come out yet, so we kept our relationship hidden until today." She says, giving the Latina a quick kiss before she went to her locker, Beck following her.

"And what made you let the cat out of the bag?" He asks, leaning near Robbie's locker.

"Too tired. Didn't feel like backtracking after I realized what I said." Jade shrugs, grabbing her afternoon books.

"West..." Tori said evenly. "Where's my kiss?"

"You'll have to wait." Jade teased. "I'm not in the mood to receive any payment at the moment."

"JADE!"

For the next few days leading up to Valentine's Day, Cat starts to get curious about her best friends relationship. "Why Tori?" She asks after school one day, taking the opportunity that Tori was not around as she was doing a project with Andre, while the two girls doing some Valentine's shopping.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks her as she grabs a few things, ignoring the confused look from Cat at her choices.

"Why'd you choose Tori to date?" Cat asks, grabbing some pink bows and tossing them in her cart. "I mean you hated her for the longest time... So... What changed?"

"Honestly Cat? I wouldn't know where to begin." Jade admitted reluctant as she lead the redhead to the craft section of the store. "I don't think I truly hated Vega, I was mostly protecting my territory and I admit, I went a little overboard but in the end, she never took my treatment to heart, in fact, after our 'playdate', we started hanging out a bit more, and after a few weeks of hanging out, I kissed her."

"You did?" Cat squeals. "How did she react?"

"Surprised, at first." Jade says, a small smile forming on her face. "Then she got into it. Girl likes to use tongue." She adds, the smile forming into a smirk.

"That's so cute." Cat gushed. "But don't you think it's kind of random, you two getting together after how you treated her over the last couple of years?" She asks, following Jade to another part of the crafts section.

"Don't you mean one side rivalry?" Cat questioned. "I mean, Tori never saw you as an enemy, she was trying to be your friend after all."

It was moments like these that made Jade see that her usually childish friend could have her moment of intelligence.

"That's true." She shrugs. "Vega wanted me as her friend and instead, I'm her girlfriend, funny how things work out."

"Uh huh." Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Can I have some Bibble?"

"NO!"

"Aww... Phooey!"

As they enter an area with empty Christmas ornaments that people can put things in and decorate themselves. "Do you think it's possible to fuse two of these together to make a different shape instead of the bulbs?" Jade wondered as an afterthought.

"I guess, if you know how to mold them. Why?" Cat asks, wondering why her friend was grabbing a few of the discount priced bulbs and some plastic tubes.

"I'm making something for Vega and I think I just had the perfect idea for a gift." Jade answers with a devious smirk. "You get everything you need?" She asks, putting the last of her items in the cart.

"Uh huh." Cat replied back. "You want some help making the gift?"

"And risk you telling Vega what I'm making? No thanks!" Jade answers.

"I can keep a secret Jade!"

"And I have a unicorn in my garage." The thespian said sarcastically.

"You do?! Cat asked obliviously "Can a I see it!"

Jade simply put a bunch of chocolates in her mouth to shut her up.

**Valentine's Day**

A few days after her shopping trip with Cat, Jade enters school, seeing the halls decorated like usual for Valentine's Day at Hollywood Arts. Instead of pink and red hearts on the walls and lockers like other schools might do in classrooms, pictures of scenes from romantic movies, either stills from the movie itself or recreations by an acting class for a project, posters with romantic quotes, the occasional scene recreation in the hallway, and even a life size model of the scene from 'Titanic' with Jack and Rose on the front of the ship, are all visible around the main locker hallway.

"Oh, Goddess, I think I just lost ten years of my life." The Goth comments, looking around the hallway. "If Tori gushes about any of this, she'll regret it." She says as she heads for her locker, hoping it's all a nightmare and she'll wake up at home, come into school and see the hallways their usual self.

"Hi Jade." Cat says, running up to Jade and hugging her, releasing her after Jade starts to growl a warning at her. "How'd Tori like her gift?" She asks, unaware of the gift still in Jade's hand.

"I haven't given it to her yet." Jade says, sending Cat a glare to keep her distance so she doesn't get hugged again. "So, you never told me what you bought all that stuff for at the store when I was getting the stuff for Tori's gift." She asks, redirecting the topic to sate her own curiosity.

"I just liked it." Cat says with a simple shrug. "What'd you make Tori anyway?" She asks, keeping the topic on her own curiosity.

"A heart." Jade says simply, closing her locker. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to impress." She says, walking past the redhead and towards her girlfriend. "Happy St. Valentine's Day Massacre." She says as she stops by Tori, holding out the small bag with her gift.

"Did you have to include the 'massacre' part?" Tori says, staring at her girlfriend and her gift.

"Yeah." Jade answers, lifting the gift to be more in Tori's line of sight. "Open." She demands.

"Fine. Bossy." Tori says, pulling a small gift box out of her purse and handing it to Jade. "Open at the same time." She counters.

"Only because I feel like it." Jade says, grabbing the small box as Tori takes the bag.

At seemingly the same time, the couple open their gifts, both getting matching looks on their faces at the gifts themselves. "What is this?" They both ask the other, pulling out their gifts.

From the box, Jade pulls out a sterling silver bracelet with a pair of tiny scissors hanging from the clasp, and a small onyx stone on the opposite side of the clasp. From the bag, Tori pulls out what looks to be an anatomically correct human heart, looking like it was cut out of a person's chest, painted a dark shade of red and weighting as if it were full of a thick liquid, Tori figures based on how it sounds as it moves in her hand from her pulling it out of the bag.

"You said you wanted a bracelet with an onyx stone, so I bought you one. What's with the heart?" Tori asks, staring at the 'gift' in her hand, a mixture of feelings in her tone and eyes.

Staring at the onyx stone, Jade answers simply. "I told you I'd give you my heart someday."

"Aww Jade!" Tori gushed.

**Here we go (am I the only one who just heard the Mario Bros. saying that?). I have a few other ideas, and now that I have a better laptop, I'm going to try to start writing more.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
